Fall of Niflmire
The Fall of Niflmire is one of the darkest chapters in the history of the Spectral Wolves Space Marine Chapter which recently occurred during the opening years of M42. With the opening of galaxy-wide warp rift, known as the Cicatrix Maledictum, a large force of Heretic Astartes of the Death Guard Traitor assailed the primary recruitment world of Niflmire, located in the eastern fringe of the Segmentum Obscurus. Though the smaller skeleton force of Spectral Wolves put up valiant resistance, ultimately, their ranks were decimated and their commander was captured. Niflmire was lost, and the once verdant feral world was turned into Chaos-corrupted daemon world. History Perhaps the greatest lost of the Spectral Wolves in their chapter's history occurred when they lost two of their companies to the hands of the Plague God Nurgle. After settling in the Jotun System, the Spectral Wolves were heavily focused on raising battle-hardened warriors to fend off the galaxy against the incoming xenos threat - Hive Fleet Jotunheim. Over several decades this large Tryanid hive fleet constantly sent probing tendrils to invade Jotun and the surrounding planets and eventually retreated when their Swarm Lord was slain. Although the dead Swarm Lord's carcass now decorates the dining halls of Naglfar, the Chapter Master believed that Hive Fleet Jotunheim would return for planet Jotun which somehow seemed to attract them. Under orders of Chapter Master Tyr Hjalmar, 4th Wolf Band were dispatched to raise a new, strong company on planet Niflmire. Niflmire was a newly discovered Feral World located in the eastern region of the Segmentum Obscurus. The Spectral Wolves began to recruit new members from the verdant feral world. Like planet Yotun, the denizens of Niflmire consisted of warring tribes who developed the use of both psychological and chemical warfare, and used it upon one another. Through a tough recruitment process, the chapter was able to raise the 7th Company under supervision of 4th Claw Lord Siggurd Torrygson. The verdant planet was also full of resources such as meat, water, and fruits for provisions as well as adamantium sources. For nearly six years, Niflmire stood as part of the Spectral Wolves recruiting ground and resource gathering planet. Everything seemed to be running well until one day, the sky was filled with the sound of buzzing and large clouds of bloated black flies with horrible stenches filled the air of Niflmire. The vile Sons of Mortarion descended upon the verdant feral world spreading their newfound 'gifts' of Nurgle. Although the Spectral Wolves fought hard, death was inevitable as the Daemon Primarch himself arrived through a warp gate that was established by Plaguecasters. Mortarion came to Niflmire with his toxic gasses infecting every living thing on the planet. During the intense battle, the newly recruited 7th Company were turned into undying Poxwalkers as their bodies succumbed to the deadly poisonous gases that filled the air. The wounded and unconscious Claw Lord Siggurd was captured and brought before the Prince of Decay. The Daemon Primarch then ordered his Biologus Putrifiers to make the Claw Lord suffocate from the plague gasses and hundreds of plague maggots were injected into his neck. Suffering beyond measure, Siggurd finally gave himself to the Plague God and turn his service over to the Daemon Primarch. Since then, he has been called Siggurd Plagueclaw, the remains of the 5th Wolf Band slowly corrupted and followed the new Lord of Contagion, forming a new warband called the Spectral Corpse, ready to unleash the fury of the Plague Lord upon many planets. The planet of Niflmire, once a verdant green feral world, was now a Daemon World filled with nothing but plagues, carnivorous trees, poisonous mists and noxious clouds, and was renamed Niflheim ('Mist World') in the native tongue of the Spectral Wolves. The news of the fall of Niflmire was given straight to the Wolf Hersis Hjalmarr from the survivors of the 7th Company - two Thralls and a Laoch by the name Hargal Shortfang. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Spectral Wolves